The Big Three
by TReader
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are all aurors, the three greatest. Harry and Ron are partners but haven’t heard from Hermione in years and when they finally do it’s not the same Hermione they knew, but one with a past incident that’s changed her.
1. Default Chapter

The Big Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

A/N: Time flies in this story so pay attention. 

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are all aurors, the three greatest. Harry and Ron are partners but haven't heard from Hermione in years and when they finally do it's not the same Hermione they knew, but one with a past incident that's changed her. Everyone's grown up and changed, but some things stay the same such as friendships and things that mean even more…

6 Years Ago

            People had gathered around as they saw two dark figures approach them from the forbidden forest. The figure in front was petite while the one in back was very tall and carrying a large object. As they drew closer if became obvious who it was. Hermione staggered forward her robes barely identified as robes because of all the tears and rips. Ron didn't have a robe on any longer as it was wrapped around Harry who he carried in his arms. Everyone in the crowd rushed forward to help the two as Hermione fell to the ground exhausted. Someone picked her up and carried her back into the school. They also took Harry from Ron fearing the worst. Someone came up behind Ron and supported him enough to help him walk.

            "Is Harry…?" someone in the crowd asked

            "No," Ron replied, "just very out of it." He didn't remember anything after that.

A week later when Harry came out of his coma-like state the three talked about what had happened and what they had seen. They also faced their peers and everyone else who for the second time in Harry's life believed him to have defeated Voldemort. And witches and wizards everywhere celebrated again. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione knew that Voldemort wasn't dead and that once again it would only be a matter of time before he rose again. Too many Death Eaters had escaped when it seemed that Voldemort had been destroyed and that meant there were still many out there. The three of them knew that something had to be done and feared they would be the only one's trying to do it.

This had all happened in their final year at Hogwarts. After graduation they all decided to become to Aurors even Hermione who had been offered many jobs from many different departments of the Ministry of Magic. Those who wished to train to be Aurors went to a special academy. All three applied and were accepted. Ron and Hermione argued and bickered more now than ever and usually over things that could easily be solved or really didn't matter. This kept up until one day Hermione didn't show up to class.

            "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked Harry who just shrugged wondering the same thing. When class started and Hermione's name wasn't called Ron raised his hand to ask the professor where she was. "Excuse me, Professor, do you know where Hermione Granger is?

            "Yes, but I didn't think you'd care. The two of you didn't seem to get along very well." Their professor stated rather smugly. Ron's mouth hung wide open at the idea of he and Hermione not getting along. She was his best friend, if not more. "She's been transferred to a different academy. We here at the school thought it was the best thing for both of you." This time it was Harry's mouth that hung open. Ron's eyes grew huge as he realized that Hermione had been sent away because of him. 

            "Where has she gone?" he asked. "Nothing to worry about," was the professor's smug reply. "Where has she gone?" Ron asked again getting angry not only with the professor but with himself. The professor smirked and simply ignored him. "WHERE HAS SHE GONE?" Ron roared across the room. 

            "That is none of your concern Mr. Weasley" the professor finally replied "and that will be enough of that subject." Ron walked around for the next month sulking and feeling guilty about what had happened to Hermione. But at the end of the month was the final examination for becoming and Auror and Hermione slipped his mind as he and Harry really only had time to think about what to study.

            Meanwhile Hermione was sent to France to finish up her studying. She had cried all the way there from London. She hated the fact that they had given her an ultimatum, leave and go to France to study or drop out of the academy. And the only thing she hated more than the ultimatum was Ron. This was his fault and she had no intention of telling him or Harry where she was. All three graduated their academy and became Aurors. With the job Harry and Ron thought less and less about Hermione while she only thought more of them and when they never wrote she decided for herself they really didn't care.

Present time

"Wow," Ron exclaimed, "how long has it been since we've been here. Seems like forever."

            "Yeah it does." Harry agreed. 

The two looked up at the door of The Three Broomsticks. It had been six years in fact since they'd been here. Not since their final Hogsmeade trip at Hogwarts. When they opened it they were greeted with cheering and applause. Someone back in the crowd yelled "Let's here it for two of the best damn Aurors in the whole ruddy country" and once again everyone cried out in applause and cheering. The two were going to sit at the front bar after placing their orders for two butterbeers but were met up by two beautiful women. 

            "Harry and Ron how nice to see you" one of the women had gushed. Harry looked at the two identical women but didn't know who they were. It was Ron who figured this out.

            "Parvati and Padma Patil?" both nodded and went forward to hug the guys.

            "I can't believe you two are here!" Padma exclaimed.

            "We haven't seen you two since Hogwarts." Parvati continued. "But we have heard about everything you two have done."

            Padma nodded. "Very very impressive." Parvati linked arms with Harry and Padma with Ron and lead them to a table in the very back. The four idly chatted until the drinks got there. When the drinks got there they talked in pairs. Parvati told Harry about what she had been up to since school; while Ron told Padma of the adventures he and Harry had been through. She listened intently hanging on Ron's every word, Gasping at all the dangerous parts and squealing when things got exciting. Harry glanced over every now and then noticing the quickly vanishing space between Ron and Padma. He only heard a few words of what they were saying as he was quite interested in his and Parvati's conversation. They'd been in the Three Broomsticks for close to two hours.

            "Oh Ronnie what did you do then," Padma squealed holding Ron's hand between hers as if afraid she would suddenly lose him. The two so close now they were well within kissing range and the obvious only moments away from happening.

            Parvati and Harry had been talking about everything from Harry's adventures at Hogwarts to her and Padma's being famous designers of a clothing line specializing in dress robes. They laughed and shared stories. Harry was genuinely enjoying her company.

            "Is there an Aurors convention or something in town because, you know who else is here…" Parvati started to say but was cut off when the doors opened and the people began to cheer and applaud louder than when Harry and Ron had entered. Harry looked over at Ron and noticed Padma almost sitting on his lap and doubted Ron even noticed the sudden excitement. He then looked forward when he saw a man come in and a very pretty woman behind him. Someone at the front yelled,

"He everyone look who it is…."

A/N: Who is it? I had to leave it at a cliffhanger to make sure you came back and read the next chapter. But maybe you've already guessed! I hope you all enjoy. If you do review and tell me, but if you don't tell me but be nice. I'm fragile. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story but I've got a good idea where I want this to go. Thanks so much for reading. Until next time!!!!! 

P.S. Updates will occur every weekend to every other weekend as I'm in school and I work and time can be limited. Peace!


	2. Happily Ever After

The Big Three

Chapter 2- Happily Ever After?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

"Hey everyone look who it is…" someone from the back yelled out. "It's Her…" but before he could get it out, everyone started yelling and clapping louder than before.

"Excuse me a moment, Harry." Parvati said. She walked away from Harry and towards the front. Harry turned toward Ron and Padma to see what they were talking about but quickly found out they weren't talking at all but locked in a very long kiss. Harry raised his eyebrows and then looked back toward the front where people were still very excited. A tall man stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone began to get quiet.

            "I would like to propose a toast to zee best and zee most beautiful Auror in zee 'ole world Hermione Granger! The tall man who had came in with her shouted in his heavy French accent and everyone continued their cheering once again. Ron hadn't even noticed anyone talking until he heard Hermione Granger. Harry looked over and watched Padma try to get Ron's attention as he craned his neck over the crowd looking towards the front.

            Hermione stood up herself and raised her drink. "I would like to thank everyone for such a warm welcome and say how glad I am to be home." She smiled widely and the man put his arm around her waist. This drew a slight frown from Ron. Ron had been trying to see over the crowd and around Padma since she kept moving in front of him. After a few more minutes of this Harry saw Parvati coming back and he smiled.

She came up to him and saying, "I thought that someone would like to meet you guys." She stepped aside and continued. "Hermione Granger, I would like you to meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." She giggled as Hermione's eyes lit up.

            "Harry. Ron." Hermione gushed. Harry stood up and she gave him a tight hug as her eyes filled up with tears. "How long has it been since I've seen the two of you. It's been forever." Harry looked at her seeing how much she had changed. She had matured into a very beautiful woman. Her long bushy hair, now shiny and only slightly wavy lay down the back of her lavender robes. She seemed to glow with the giant happy smile she wore on her face. Harry couldn't think of the last time he had seen Hermione so happy. By now Ron had stood up and she had hugged him too. Gawking at how much taller he was than she. "How have the two of you been? What are you doing here?" she asked.

            "We've been great. We're just here for a little while waiting for a new assignment." Ron answered, brushing his longish hair out of his face and smiling at her.

            "Really. That's great! I'm awaiting a new assignment too so I decided to bring Antoine here to show him around." Hermione exclaimed and then squealed. "Oh I didn't introduce you how rude of me. Antoine, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Harry and Ron this is my fiancé Antoine Baptiste." 

            "Your fiancé." Ron muttered looking shocked.

            "Hello and congratulations." Harry said as he shook Antoine's hand. 

            "Thank you. It is nice to meet you both." Antoine said in his heavy accent. He went to shake Ron's hand but Ron just stared at him so Antoine put his hand back down.

            "Where are you working at?" Ron finally spoke up asking.

            "France, that's where I met Antoine." Hermione said as she stood closer to him and he once again put his arm around her.

            "When's the big day?" Harry asked, happy for her.

            "I don't really know yet. We haven't decided since we'll have to work around my schedule."  She answered.

Before anyone else had a chance to talk someone came up to them gathered Harry Ron and Hermione to take a picture. Hermione got in the middle and put her arms around Harry and Ron and all three smiled widely, for a minute it was like old times. Right after the picture Hermione was called to the front and then Harry and Ron didn't see her again. After sitting and talking with Parvati for another little while, Ron suggested that he and Harry go.

            Parvati told Ron goodbye and then gave Harry another hug and a kiss on the cheek asking him to stay in touch. He promised to and then the two left the Three Broomsticks the same way they came to loud cheering and applauding. Once outside the two began to talk.

            "Antoine seems like a nice guy." Harry said slyly.

"Yeah, sure if you like the cheesy accents and pretty boy smiles." Ron replied.

            "You don't like that Hermione's getting married do you?" Harry asked looking up at Ron. Ron immediately got upset and snapped a "NO" at Harry all the while his ears turning bright red. "Just wondering." Harry said snickering and walking down the street with Ron.

4 Years Later

Harry and Ron once again stood outside the Three Broomsticks. 

            "Wow," Ron exclaimed, "how long has it been since we've been here. Seems like forever."

            "Yeah it does." Harry agreed. (Déjà vu, yes I know)

Ron went to walk in and Harry told him he was waiting for Parvati to arrive as they decided to meet once again at the Three Broomsticks. Ron went ahead inside and Parvati arrived a few minutes later. 

            "Hello Harry." Parvati said when she arrived hugging and kissing Harry. The two had stayed in touch since the last time they had seen each other 4 years ago. They walked inside to the usual cheering by the locals and stopped at the bar to order drinks. Harry looked over the top of the bar and noticed the picture of Ron, Hermione and himself smiling and talking. He smiled to himself wondering how Hermione and her by now husband were doing. They walked to the back and sat at the last table with Ron. After an hour of talking someone came in and everyone clapped politely.

            Harry looked up and saw that it was Hermione. She was alone and just sat at the front. She didn't look like she had 4 years ago. Her hair was once again long and bushy and she wore robes of a dull black. Her face looked weary and sad. Harry looked over at Parvati and asked what happened to Hermione.

            Parvati looked at him amused and said, "You mean you didn't hear." Harry and Ron both shook their heads and Parvati started. "It's very sad really. It happened three years ago right after she got married."

A/N:  There you go chapter 2. Hope you like it as well as the first chapter. I'll try to write more next time but time is still limited. I would like to thank Amaia riddle for being my first reviewer and Hollie for being the first reviewer to beg for more. Hope you enjoy!!!! Until next time. Peace


	3. It Happened to Hermione

Disclaimer: I owns nutten. Nutten I say!!  
  
The Big Three Chapter 3- It Happened to Hermione  
  
Last time: Parvati looked at him amused and said, "You mean you didn't hear." Harry and Ron both shook their heads and Parvati started. "It's very sad really. It happened three years ago right after she got married."  
  
  
  
"The wedding was beautiful." Started Parvati. "I made the wedding robes especially for her, she looked beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and a little fairy garden. All the bridesmaids looked nice, I designed their robes too. Everything was so perfect. I felt so happy for her. After the wedding, everyone went to the reception and had a good time. Everything just seemed so perfect." She finished with a sigh.  
  
"So what happened?" Ron inquired.  
  
Parvati began again. "Well it was sometime that same evening stuff started happening. Death Eaters were out in the streets just causing all kinds of problems. They seemed to be celebrating something. Word quickly spread that they had captured an Auror. Just as the ministry was about to respond, Hermione appeared in front of the group with Draco Malfoy behind her hexed beyond recognition. No one's really sure how he did it but Draco had been pretending to be Hermione's fiancé, who he later admitted to killing. It took a week for Draco to recover from the coma like state he was in from all her hexes." Ron and Harry shared looks of disbelief. "Hermione must have been devastated but she didn't show it. The ministry told her to take as much time off as she needed to recover but she refused. She started working again the next day."  
  
The three of them just sat in silence staring toward the front at Hermione for a little while.  
  
"She's been working harder than ever since then. She rarely ever even takes breaks and she doesn't work well with partners. She says they're too much risk. Has to be because of what happened to poor Antoine. Its just so sad to see her like that when she used to be so happy." Parvati finished what she was saying with tears in her eyes. Harry gave her a hug as she began to cry softly. Ron just stared toward the front. He looked back at Harry and then forward and saw Hermione get up to leave.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back." Ron told Harry and Parvati. He pushed through the crowds trying to get to the front and catch up with Hermione before she left. Ron reached the front of the bar and then ran outside but she was already gone. He looked frantically around for her and even walked down the street but didn't see her at all. He walked back to the Three Broomsticks and back to his table with Harry and Parvati. When he returned Parvati was all smiles again.  
  
"Ron, I was just telling Harry that the two of you are more than welcome to stay with me and Padma, we have plenty of room."  
  
"Thanks anyway, but I think I'm going to stay with my parents and catch up." Ron replied. Harry apologized to Parvati, remembering that he and Ron had planed to stay with his parents for a while. Harry and Parvati talked a little more but Ron stayed deep in thought until they had left. He could only imagine how horrible things must have been for Hermione. He felt guilty thinking that if she had just stayed at the same academy with him and Harry none of this would have happened to her. That thought plagued him for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
It was early evening when Harry and Ron arrived at the Weasley's home. Mrs. Weasley had been more than overwhelmed to see them. She had tears in her eyes the minute she saw them and then hugged them like they were still little boys.  
  
"Of course I missed you mum. Yes I'm sorry for not owl posting more often." Harry heard Ron muttering underneath his mother's massive hug.  
  
"How long are the two of you going to be here this time." Mr. Weasley asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not real sure." Harry told him. We're awaiting a new assignment and I heard something about a partner change."  
  
"They can't split you two up." Mrs. Weasley cried out. "It just wouldn't be right, you need each other." She started to tear up again.  
  
"It's alright Mollie, they'll be fine." Mr. Weasley said trying to comfort his wife. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her husband and began to cry harder. Harry stared on in amusement. "She didn't get this emotional until after everyone left the house." Mr. Weasley told them. "She worries about the two of you all the time. Every time she read about you in the papers she complained that you were doing too much. Well until she started reading about Hermione that is. That girl sure is something else." He looked up grinning. "I used to hear about you two all the time and what you've been doing, but now, now it's all about Hermione.  
  
"Oh, how is she doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked them. "You must have heard what happened to her, isn't it just awful." Both of them nodded their heads glumly.  
  
"The ministry thinks she should slow down. They are afraid that she will over do herself." Mr. Weasley told them. "She just refuses to stop. They forced her to take a break this time. It's been the first one since.the incident. She's asked to take a very risky job this time and everyone's told her she can't do it without a partner. She says a partner will get in her way or be an obligation." He shook his head slowly. "Its sad to see what's become of her. She was so happy at her wedding. But I wouldn't put anything past a Malfoy. Only one of them would pull a stunt like that."  
  
  
  
"You went to the wedding?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course we did." His mother informed him. "She came by and personally invited us." The four of them continued to talk until late in the evening. The Weasley's told the boys everything that had happened since they'd been gone. When at last it was very late everyone decided to retire to bed. Ron reached his old room and felt very tired but when he got into bed he couldn't sleep. He thought about so much, his head was spinning and all his thoughts went back to Hermione.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for another update I've just been extremely busy. I hope I didn't disappoint any one with this chapter but I just wanted to hurry and finish it up to post it. The next chapter should be up soon. It will have lots of detail (I'm gonna make some action show up soon) and it will be mainly about Ron. Its gonna be called "Thoughtful". Wonder if you can guess why? Hasta Luego! Peace! 


	4. Thoughtful

Disclaimer: Even after all this time I still own nothing!  
  
The Big Three Chapter 4---"Thoughtful"  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. You won't believe how sorry I am but I just don't have much time so I will do it when I can. Thank you for reading!  
  
Last time: Ron reached his old room and felt very tired but when he got into bed he couldn't sleep. He thought about so much, his head was spinning and all his thoughts went back to Hermione.  
  
Ron stood in awe as he entered his childhood bedroom once again. It didn't matter how long he was away it was always exciting to go back. He climbed into his old bed, enjoying how good it made him feel, to rest a little and be back home. He pulled the covers up around himself and closed his eyes. A real rest, he thought, sleep will come easy tonight.  
  
15.20.30.45 minutes later, Ron lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was so tired but just couldn't seem to sleep. There was so much running through his mind. The past, the present, the future. The first time he got a real chance to rest, his thoughts decided to catch up with him. With a sigh, Ron sat up in his bed.  
  
All he really wanted to do was sleep. He could deal with everything else later. But his conscientious had other plans. He kept thinking about Hermione. He felt guilty, and at fault for everything that had happened to her. He didn't know why and he wanted to shake those thoughts so badly. He got out of bed and stretched. He spotted a box of photographs on the top shelf of his closet and decided to have a look.  
  
He got his wand out and whispered "Accio" at the box. It floated down from the closet and zoomed directly into his hands. Ron sat back down on the bed and opened the box. The first picture he saw was a clipping from the daily prophet. It was the featured story in the paper and the story that made him a legend and Harry an even bigger one.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ron and Harry sat in an office of the ministry of magic. They were about to lose their jobs. They were the only pair of Aurors who had nothing to show if they were working. They had been out, but were following very weak leads. "You've got two weeks, to prove to me that you're doing something or your fired. There are plenty of others who are out there who would do anything for your jobs. including working. Now get out there and do something or don't bother coming back." Their superior and Director of Aurors shouted at them. The two quickly got up and left, stopping outside the building to talk.  
  
"How dare he imply that we aren't doing anything? Why if the slimy git could only see just how many leads we know about." Ron started but was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but it does kind of look bad that we haven't found anyone. Reported any findings, or picked out any death eaters." Harry stated glumly.  
  
"But we're trying. If only he'd believe that. We know that You-Know- Who is out there, we just.well we just gotta find him." Ron put this information forward in hopes of brining up their spirits. "Hey let's go get lunch some where. I'm starving!"  
  
That same day while the two where having lunch, a man draped completely in a dark cloak walked in. Ron and Harry, on the look out for anything noticed the man. But what they really notice was that he was missing a finger on one hand. (A/N: He may or may not have gotten that finger back but in this story he didn't.)  
  
"Harry! Did you see that? You don't think." Without thinking the two threw down some galleons and ran out of the restaurant. The man walked down the street a ways and then ducked into a corner. And not much to Ron and Harry's surprise changed himself into a rat.  
  
"Wormtail." Both of them looked at each other and said. The followed him closely and when he turned around to run, Ron caught him inside his hat.  
  
The two were ecstatic. "Nobody's gonna believe this. Nobody." Ron panted jumping up and down. "I can't believe it we've done something right." Harry added.  
  
The two immediately rushed back to the office to show the director the rat. They were promptly thrown out. With the director yelling, "This is an Aurors office, not a pet shop. What do I care if you have a rat?" They tried explaining the story of Peter Pettigrew, but were thrown out before they could finish. With Peter in a cage the two spent the rest of the week looking through spell books trying to learn how to turn Peter back. It took a week to learn the right spell. The second week was spent trying to get him to tell the truth of the story. That wasn't hard either once they got their hands on some Veritaserum, courtesy of Dumbledore, all they had to do was show their case.  
  
When called back into the office for their two weeks showing, Ron and Harry had more than enough to show. Peter Pettigrew was forced to tell the truth. And everything fell into place from there. Sirius was free, Peter was served the Dementors kiss and Ron and Harry were instant heroes. Again.  
  
Ron smiled to himself as he recalled this story. He laughed softly to himself at the thought that he and Harry were considered two of the best Aurors ever. But had the most terrible start. After sifting through more clippings Ron came across an actual photograph. It was taken at Hogwarts, on graduation day. It had a huge group of Gryffindors all laughing and cheering. He saw himself and Harry beside him and at first to his surprise, Hermione on his back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Okay!" Colin ordered. Somehow he had snuck away to see the graduation. "Everyone get close for the picture. Harry, you in front."  
  
Everyone pushed and pulled to get in the picture. Hermione walked to stand next to Harry but was conveniently pushed, (a little hard too) by Parvati, who quickly linked herself up to Harry. He simply looked down at her and smiled. Ron watched as Hermione tried to find a spot for her, but being short wouldn't be seen by anyone.  
  
"Everyone ready then?" Colin asked.  
  
"No, no just a minute." Hermione called from the back. "Ron, stand up straight and hold really still for just a minute." Ron looked at Harry but did as he was told, when he heard running behind him and received the surprise of his life when Hermione leaped onto his back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
"No one could see me in back so, I hoped up here on you so I would be in the picture." She replied a little out of breath, but then fell into a fit of giggles. "Okay Colin, ready."  
  
Those really were great times, he thought as he found another photo. This one of his seventh year Quidditch team. They all stood in a semi-circle around the house cup with Harry being held up by the rest of the team. And what a team it was. Captain Harry as seeker. Keeper, Ron; Beaters, Terry and Luke, two fourth years. And the three chasers, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione had surprised everyone when she tried out for the team and was actually good. Later she told Ron, Krum had taught her quite a bit and of course she read Quidditch for Gits from cover to cover. Ginny was a natural, every Weasley but Percy had been on the team.  
  
Ron had been on the team since fifth year but he knew his last season was by far his best. The team had beaten out every other team not only in catching the snitch but in points as well. Ron laughed at this too; he had forgotten how much fun his time at Hogwarts was. He studied the picture, very amused until he came across Hermione. She and Ginny were hugging in the picture. She was so incredibly happy. It was hard to imagine her as the woman he saw earlier that day. And with that his happy mood dwindled away, replaced with unknown guilt. He lay back in bed and thought about how life would be with all of your happiness taken away. He didn't know how it felt, but what he did know was how it felt to be the one who took that away from someone. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to squeeze away the guilt. Instead he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: Wow. I can't believe I haven't updated in over three months. But I'm back and I hope to do more than before. In chapter one I said I would update every weekend to every other weekend. I don't think I can do that but I will update every chance I get. I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. It's about 500 words more than what I usually write! Call it an apology. ( Sorry. I can't believe I wrote another chapter without much of a cliffhanger. I'll have to have one in chapter 5. I just love being left in suspense. Here's what I'll do. To anyone whose interested please leave your e-mail address in a review and I will start a mailing list to let ya'll know when I update. Sorry for the long message. Thanks again for reading! -- -TReader 


End file.
